The invention relates to a method for fixing such as the width fixing of tubular fabric by deliberate spreading out of the tubular fabric and subsequent steaming.
A method of this kind is known from DE-A-28 29 008. By steaming the tube, it is stabilized in the spread out state produced by the spreader. The steaming is performed with saturated steam at approximately 100xc2x0 C. After steaming, the tube is driven through a calender, so as to achieve a final stabilization in the spread out state. Permanent marking of the edges cannot be avoided as the result of calendering.
DE-A-16 35 348 also discloses that knitted tubular fabric is moved across several sequentially arranged spreaders throughout the duration of the steaming process, during which time the saturated steam is blown alternately through the inflated tube from the inside to the outside and then transversely therethrough. Aside from this very elaborate and costly treatment, it ultimately does not guarantee the absence of rejects due to the marking of edges, since the treatment is carried out across spreaders throughout its entire course. The spreaders and the other equipment components described in the above patent, which have become hot as a result of the treatment, produce irreversible markings during the course of the treatment. The same patent specification also proposes to use only one of the spreaders to inflate the tube, from which the spread out and pre-steamed fabric is initially laid onto an endless belt, which then transports the fabric into a rotary screen unit which merely dries it. This method, however, simply because of the intermediate endless belt step, does not guarantee a fabric that is fixed to the required width.
DE-A-16 35 363 merely discloses a short, vertically aligned spreader, in whose heating chamber any required temperature and any required atmospheric condition can be generated. It thus is not possible to fix a required web width together with fixing the fiber that is used in each case. Here too, the fabric is spread out with spreader elements throughout the entire treatment, which also results in permanent markings depending on the temperature used.
The tricot manufacturing industry increasingly employs elastic fibers, such as Elasthan (e.g. Lycra), in order to achieve higher elasticity of knitted fabrics. The use of Lycra, however, has the disadvantage of increasing the tendency of the fabric web edges of the cut-open tube to curl up, as is the case with cotton, for example. In addition, the Elasthan fiber pulls back from the cut edge while the tube is cut open and also during the making of the cutting edge, making the fabric unusable in the vicinity of the cut edge. Presently, the need for fixing such tubular fabric is even greater.
Fixing of the dry fabric is carried out in a dryer at elevated temperature. However, the temperature must not be too high so as to prevent damage to cotton and Elasthan fibers. Thus, the normal fixing temperatures from 185-210xc2x0 C. cannot be used, since cotton becomes brittle and hard, and the Elasthan fiber even melts. The fabric then acquires a hard and rough feel. However, lower temperatures result in a deterioration of the permanent fixing effect.
The object of the invention is to find a method together with a suitable device to produce a satisfactory fixing of e.g. tubular cotton fabrics with Elasthan fibers.
Starting out from the known method of the type previously mentioned, the invention has the task of solving the problem by treating a knitted tube that is made from e.g. cotton and all types of elastic fibers such as Elasthan or Lycra, which has preferably been spread out without the marking of edges at ambient temperature, which is then heat treated at a temperature of 110-250xc2x0 C. immediately after removal from the spreader, where the gas used for the treatment is a steam-air mixture. The fixing temperature should preferably be 210xc2x0 C.
In spite of this elevated temperature during heat treatment, no fiber damage was noticeable. The steam acts as a fiber protection for the cotton as well as for the Elasthan fiber. The fabric is fixed to the required width and has a silk-like feel after the fixing process. The fabric structure is permanently fixed, the cut-edge area is usable without difficulty, without the retraction of fibers or curling up of the edges.
This fixing also has some advantages even when used only as pre-fixing. One advantage is the improved leveling during the dying that follows later. The pilling tendency during dying and the dye consumption are reduced. Naturally, the formation of creases during subsequent bleaching or dying is also reduced, which also applies to the twisting effect of fabrics with Elasthan due to systematic curl formation.
It is also important that this steam-air mixture contacts the fiber without delay. The normal flow-through effect in rotary screens is especially suited for this. The use of a rotary screen behind a spreader for the shrinking of tubular fabric is known from DE-A-19 36 111, but also for drying from the above DE-A-16 35 348. The present invention, however, recommends keeping a specially spread out tubular fabric under a stream atmosphere essentially unchanged by way of induced suction, thereby also fixing the fiber.
One or several spreaders for the tubular fabric are arranged outside the heating unit, and the discharge end of the spreader extends into the heating unit, in which the width of the tubular fabric is retained. The discharge end of the spreader should thus be immediately allocated to a first rotary screen, preferably tangentially.